The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The number and variety of electronic devices installed within a vehicle have been increasing significantly along with the recent digitalization of vehicle parts. Currently, electronic devices are used throughout the vehicle, such as in a power train control system (e.g., an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, or the like), a body control system (e.g., a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, or the like), a chassis control system (e.g., a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like), a vehicle network (e.g., a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, or the like), a multimedia system (e.g., a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, or the like), and so forth.
The electronic devices comprising each of these systems are connected via the vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. For instance, the CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and automatic retransmission of colliding messages, error detection based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), or the like. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, or the like. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps.
Meanwhile, the telematics system, the infotainment system, as well as enhanced safety systems of a vehicle require higher transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, and the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST-based network, in particular, may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN and the FlexRay-based network, although applying the MOST-based network to vehicle networks can be costly. Due to these limitations, an Ethernet-based network is often utilized as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps.
In a vehicle network, an electronic device may transmit a stream based on stream reservation protocol (SRP). For example, a communication path may be configured between an electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘talker’) providing a service (for example, transmitting a stream related to a service) and an electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘listener’) receiving the service (for example, receiving the stream related to the service), and a resource for transmission of the stream may be reserved in the communication path. After completion of reservation of the resource, the talker may transmit the stream through the reserved resource. That is, the stream may be transmitted from the talker to the listener through the reserved resource. Meanwhile, a case in which the resource reserved for the communication between the talker and listener is not actually used (or, a case in which it is necessary to release the reserved resource) may occur, and the resource may be wasted unnecessarily.